User talk:Kaizoku-Hime
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Drunk Samurai page. Drunk Samurai Blocked Due to comments found in the talk page of Son of God-Enel which show clear harassment and hostility made by Drunk Samurai to the new user, I have blocked DS for 1 month. He can however still plead his case in his talk page.Mugiwara Franky 01:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Games discussion There is a conversation on the Issue of the games on User talk:Mugiwara Franky concernign the games. Please can you aid the discussion. This is mainly on how we should (or haven't) been handling the games that well since we opened shop. To resolve the minor issue, we need to discussion the games themselves, conerning their place Vs. other forms of filler information. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Its an opinion I need on them, not really on whether or not you've played them. (Next time, I'll be clearer on my messages. ^_^' ). One-Winged Hawk 21:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: hey give you opinion about http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DX_KjsvvXY&feature=channel_page ,Aren't these the opening of grand battle? Roger's Death You might want to think this through a little.... *Roger had entered the Grandline to pick up Crocus, which obivously happened at the least 3 years before his death. *Roger disbanded his crew a year before his death. 3 - 1 = 2. They were in the Grand Line for 2 years only. One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Once more... I'll explain deeply because your not clicking this into place here obivously. They NEEDED Crocus in their crew to keep Roger alive RIGHT? Now read closely; Rayleigh states 'One by one' the crew disappeared not 'all at once', that means they left over time (Hell it seems Rayleigh was there up until Roger handed himself in). Now being the ships doctor, tending to your captain's health you'd stay to the end being one of the VERY last to leave; thus covering the 3 years as a pirate. Crocus would have stayed with Roger UNTIL THE END. :Either way, if he spent 3 years as a pirate up until the crew disbanded, that means Roger is without a doctor for a whole year before his death. It even states he was still dying before the end, so who was treating him after the crew disbanded if Crocus isn't there? It cannot be 4 years because of this, it can only be 3. :Offically their group was still a crew to the Marines anyway so even after the crews disbanded, the Jolly Roger pirates EXIST, thus he is still a pirate on a crew. One-Winged Hawk 21:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::If you need a weeks break, theres no commitment for anyone to edit here; take a day or two at the very least. I often do. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 06:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Roronoa Zoro Thanks a lot with the grammar in Zoro's page, I really bad at it. -- , 11 July 2009 Thanks for the Roger/Ace thing I have a sore throat this morning so things aren't clicking into place so fast today anyway, might give editing a miss this morning. Rightnow, I can barely remember anything of the latest chapter and I only read it last night lol. One-Winged Hawk 06:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... Females ds... Whoops. Thanks for the correction. Said I shouldn't be editing, I only did so to add that bit to mythbusters while it struck my mind, noticed someone removed the admiral to replace it with a image. Why didn't anyone spot that IP adress' actions on that? One-Winged Hawk 06:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Something discovered about long spaces appearing Something I found about what's causing the long spaces. Discussion found here.Mugiwara Franky 14:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Peeping toms So could you explain me WTF is peeping toms??!! Grammar Hey friend, can you check my grammar on my recent edits? thnx Coldhandzz 11:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) sorry sorry i didn't know and it said you where the last one to edit Kessie 22:03, 2 November 2009 (UTC) Breaks in long sequences of paragraphs in History sections Escalated major problem with Buh, if you could, please provide some thoughts here.Mugiwara Franky 14:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Proposal to merge Water 7 group templates A proposal to merge the navigational templates that kinda should have been made by Buh prior to a recent edit war.Mugiwara Franky 11:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Vote over name Talk:Eneru Well theres no point in going round and round in circles, I called a vote for the name... Yesturday was it, forgot to put word around. The vote is over Enel/Eneru, feel free to enter and vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 15:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The unwritten rule; the right over to edits others' comments. Forum:Index/Site Problems Well attentions been raised and a argument concerned so best to get everyone involved as much. One-Winged Hawk 22:50, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Picture spaces Usually I remove the spaces between the text and the pictures because they are unnecessary most of the time, usually in small articles. However in big articles with lots of images spaces make editing easier and can help with leveling the pictures evenly with the text. MasterDeva 05:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC)